


no one else (apart from you & me)

by jaebeomies



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Cat Ears, Chokers, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Im Jaebum | JB, dom!jaebeom, kitten play, kitty jinyoung, shy!jinyoung, sub!jinyoung, welp shshsh, wow my kinks are showing welppp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebeomies/pseuds/jaebeomies
Summary: jinyoung wears cat ears and jaebeom cannot control himself.





	no one else (apart from you & me)

**Author's Note:**

> notes: i promised myself i’d never write a daddy kink fic but yet here i am,,, i couldn’t resist kitty jinyoung,,, i hope you enjoy <3

according to jaebeom, there was nothing so bad about it. nothing so bad about the whole situation with jinyoung steadily positioned in his lap, pouting at him like he was obscurely and indirectly _begging_ for a kiss right there and then. there was nothing wrong about his hands placed safely in-between his own thighs, straddling jaebeom whole. nothing wrong with him tilting his face to the side as he yet again adjusted himself in jaebeom’s lap and _most definitely_ , there was indeed absolutely nothing wrong with jinyoung wearing the cat ears and a thin, black choker jaebeom once showed him without expecting him to actually wear neither of the said accessories in such an _intimate_ moment. both of them could tell that the other one was getting turned on with each and every moment, each time jaebeom leaned just a little bit _too_ close to jinyoung for him not to _feel_ anything in a _certain_ area, causing his inner thighs to tense for a short second before he pulled himself together and pretended like nothing had happened, just for jaebeom to repeat his action while pretending he didn't know what it really did to poor jinyoung. the thing is, jinyoung is shy. way too shy to say anything or even just tell him to _stop_ because _it's really turning him on even though it probably shouldn't because all it really is is jaebeom leaning in to nib at his neck, not even properly biting or hissing it_   _as he casually strikes a playful smirk here and there._

 

_jaebeom could only beg to differ._

 

 

 _“jinyoung, you’re so pretty, my pretty, little kitten, all mine. do you know how pretty you look right now?”_ \- jaebeom said in-between continuing to softly nibble at jinyoung’s neck and his choker, making him softly whimper out in pleasure, loving every bit of praise he got and indeed sounding like a kitty which jaebeom found to be even more of a turn on for him. _“will you be a good boy and let me touch you?"_ \- jaebeom steadily whispered in jinyoung's ear as the younger shivered at how close jaebeom was. by then he could almost completely feel jaebeom's breath on him, which really wasn't helping because the shy boy he was- he was getting even more needy and he _knew_ jaebeom knew what he was doing. he could only guess that all he wanted was for jinyoung to beg, which once again, wouldn't be a problem at all, if not for the fact jinyoung got so incredibly embarrassed every time he felt himself blushing when jaebeom said, or whispered, such things in his ear. he felt like he could lose any left-over control over his actions, and most definitely to lose all of it over his thoughts. he was shy, no doubt of that, but when it came to jaebeom and whatever he was about to do to him, or _with him_ to say the least, jinyoung couldn't stop himself, he couldn't hold back any begging; losing all kinds of feelings of shame he would have felt with anyone that wasn't his jaebeom.

 

but then jaebeom said it. the nickname that he knew damn well would get him anything he wanted.  _kitten._ _kitten, kitten, kitten._ jinyoung loved the way it rolled off of jaebeom's tongue so sinfully even though in every other situation, aspect or context, it would just be an innocent pet name to use for your lover. jaebeom knew this, he always seemed to read jinyoung as if he was an open book: he always knew just what he wanted and just what he liked: what got him riled up the most, and used it against him. it made jinyoung feel like he was really jaebeom's, whether it was just the nickname itself, or the choker he was wearing, or the way jaebeom held him down in place. jinyoung loved every bit of it, he loved belonging to jaebeom and being his pretty kitty- as he described himself. so he didn't even dare to hold back anymore, feeling so totally and absolutely shameless;

 

 _“yes, daddy, i’m all yours- hmm, pleas- please”_ \- jinyoung confirmed, not entirely sure what he was asking for when he dragged out the tone of the end of the last word, throwing his head back when jaebeom was done with his neck and moved on to kissing and biting the younger’s collarbones, leaving fading hickeys that he knew wouldn't last too long. all jaebeom could think about was how beautiful jinyoung really looked, straddled across his lap and wearing those _stupid_ cat ears that just about did wonders to jaebeom’s mind. now, jaebeom couldn’t tell what it was about the _goddamn_ cat ears; any normal person would simply find them cute and innocent, while to jaebeom that’s exactly what made jinyoung look somewhat... _hot_ , in the weirdest way jaebeom could have ever tried to explain or somehow describe. jaebeom wanted to ruin what seemed to be perfect, and according to many, jinyoung was indeed perfect- which wasn’t exactly something jaebeom doubted. in fact, in his eyes jinyoung was almost like the dictionary definition of the said word, and every one of the younger boy’s features being the synonyms for it. but now wasn’t exactly the time to think about about how beautiful jinyoung truly is, and jaebeom remembers this when he feels jinyoung’s thighs pressing down onto his; desperately chasing after anything that could get him off quicker. jaebeom noticed this shortly afterwards and so he let go of jinyoung’s wrists just to place a tight grip upon the younger’s petite waist, tight enough to warn him to stop moving and stay still and _behave_ like the good boy he was. jinyoung followed, unable to resist the pleasure in his almost leaking cock as he felt jaebeom's hands on him and seemingly just couldn't stop himself from whimpering out loud.

 

and just as jinyoung said that, just as he particularly had to flutter his eyes shut from too much embarrassment and inner cringe at his own words, jaebeom's mind felt like it had shut down completely from being so turned on. who would have known that needy park jinyoung would have this much effect on him? well, just like jinyoung had a little thing for being called _kitten_ (and jaebeom knew he did, he could clearly see how flustered he got whenever jaebeom called him the said pet name), i guess it's safe to say that the word, _daddy_ , so innocently said in such a dirty context could potentially drive jaebeom insane. he hasn't sure if it was more of a kink or a fantasy, or something else in that area, but something about jinyoung looking so cute but saying such shameful and rather not innocent things almost drove him to his high immediately. he was almost sure he could get off from just thinking about it. he knew getting jinyoung to beg is rather hard, seeing as he's usually simply not the type to do so, so knowing that it was _him_ that got him so messed up to a point where he was begging to be touched, begging to be fucked senseless, was rather satisfactory enough to make his mind fall all over the place. and so he proceeded, unable to hold himself back just like jinyoung; though maybe in a slightly different way. 

 

as said before, jaebeom knew just what every one of even the tiniest of his moves did to jinyoung. he had always been sensitive to any sort of touch, not necessarily always in a sexual way. anyone who had even the least of have hugged him once would know not to ever go for his neck, it being one of the most sensitive areas of his body besides his inner thighs. and every one of those times, jaebeom would use jinyoung's oversensitivity to his advantage, always subtly touching the back of his neck before an interview or running his fingers over his thighs under the table at a fansign just to get him all riled up and needy, knowing how easy it would be and never stopping until jinyoung begged. that was the fun in it, right?

 

jaebeom decided it would be a _brilliant_  idea to go for another one of jinyoung's most sensitive ares first though. the one where he especially knew would get him more worked up than usual, only imagining the reaction it would get out of him. jaebeom pulls jinyoung's shirt up slightly only to reach his hands under it; his hands proceeding to make their way up jinyoung's top half until they have reached his nipples. now, this is where the yet another part of the innocent act came in, for what as far as jaebeom was concerned, jinyoung's overall chest was so, very sensitive. not to sound like a pervert though, jaebeom only knew this because the younger would never ever, not a single time in the world, let _anyone,_ and by this he _really meant anyone,_ touch his chest. whether it was playful tickling or simple, friendly teasing; jinyoung would almost beg to be tickled anywhere _but_ his chest. so, yet again, the fact that jinyoung was now completely laid across his thighs, with jaebeom's hands now pinching and tugging at both of his nipples, was somehow to very amusing to the older. at first he only teasingly ran his thumbs over the buds, but shortly after he felt himself starting to get more or less inpatient, he increased the pace of his moves, by that point almost literally flickering over jinoung's nipples as he watched the younger's eyes flutter shut and his head turn aside in an attempt to hide his blushing face away as he tried his best not to be _too_ loud with his constant whining and whimpering sounds. as jaebeom or anyone for that matter, could guess, jinyoung's attempts were pointless and unsuccessful. jinyoung wanted _it_ , not being sure what exactly _it_ was, but for all he knew, he wanted anything and everything jaebeom could give him. so, jinyoung being jinyoung, all he could do was slowly feel himself fall apart as he squirmed and squeezed his own thighs in place in order to gain any friction in the area where he wanted it so badly, just to -yet again- feel jaebeom's hands let go of his nipples to quickly stop him from moving around so much.

 

jaebeom playfully smirks at jinyoung and seconds after, when jinyoung finally turned back to face him again, he noticed that his eyelashes were wet, clearly showing that jinyoung's eyes were filling up with tears. jaebeom really wished he could physically kick himself in the butt for finding jinyoung crying from possible overstimulation or teasing so _incredibly fucking hot,_ but there he was, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. jinyoung once again whined as he pressed his weight down on jaebeom, hoping and wising, praying he'd just do _something_ , do _anything at all,_ and maybe once, or if he even got the hint, jinyoung wouldn't even have to beg any more. 

 

the second he thought that though, jaebeom grabbed his wrists again and pulled him close once more, just like he did before he decided that _physically torturing his nipples_ would be the best option. jinyoung felt like he was about to faint just from feeling jaebeom's breath on his skin and hearing his voice whispering right in his ear, his voice so very almost literally ear splitting while whispering such dirty things, and the tone his voice sounding just a little deeper and a little more like a groan than it usually did- jinyoung feeling his heartbeat speed up the second he heard jaebeom speak.

 

 _"i can't do anything until you tell me what you want. understand, kitten?"_  

 

jinyoung thought that the only thing that was making this so much worse, and so much more embarrassing, was the fact that jaebeom _knew_. he knew exactly what he was doing right from the start. he could so effectively pick out jinyoung's weakest points and most sensitive areas and use them all against him whenever he pleased, and what was particularly _the worst_ was the fact jinyoung would never ever complain, only learning to love and enjoy each time him and jaebeom got intimate with each other. he couldn't tell which side was worse, only having the physical stability to melt into jaebeom's touch and his words. he nodded and swallowed in, almost choking on his own spit as he quickly proceeded what jaebeom actually indirectly ordered him to do. he shyly looked back at the older, eyes still glimpsing with tears as he whispered a small _"yes, daddy"_ under his breath, earning a squeeze of his butt from jaebeom which proceeded with another shy whimper from jinyoung.

 

 _"please daddy, touch me, i need- hm- i need you to touch me- please"_ \- jinyoung squirmed in place, surprised that he was even able to let the words come out of his mouth.

 

 _"touch you where, kitten? tell me."_ \- jaebeom responded, patting jinyoung's inner thigh, earning himself another quiet  _hmmh_ from the younger. 

 

_"jaebeom- please don't make me-"_

 

 _"you're gonna have to tell me where you want to be touched otherwise i can't touch you anywhere baby. also, you know that's not what you call me."_ \- jaebeom was quick to pull his hands away from the surface of jinyoung's body. jinyoung cried out at the lack of touch against his skin as he thought that he had no shame left in him anyway, plus he wanted to please his jaebeom anyway, so he did as he was told, once again proving that he _can_  indeed be a good boy.

 

 _"my cock- daddy, please touch my cock, i need it, please-"_ \- jaebeom could feel it too; he felt how hard both of them were, he felt that jinyoung just needed to be touched already. they had both mentally established that they both wanted each other, so the only reason jaebeom was really doing this is to get the satisfaction of seeing jinyoung in such a needy and desperate state. 

 

without a further word, the older lifted jinyoung off of his lap just to put him back down on the bed with his back down; starting to slowly take his pants off now that he had verbal permission to do so. jinyoung was easy to just let jaebeom guide him through what he was doing, particularly allowing him to do whatever he wanted to him. once jaebeom was done pulling his own pants down, he began to do the same to jinyoung, flickering over the black cat ears jinyoung was wearing once he was done. he smiled as he thought how goddamn _cute_ jinyoung looked in them, before he quickly pulled himself back to earth and took both his and jinyoung's shirts off, revealing more skin. his hand stopped at jinyoung's left nipple in order to quickly pinch it, causing him to quietly moan in pleasure.

 

 _"daddy, i want you so bad, will you please- ah- will you please fuck me? please take care of me, please" -_ jinyoung begged when he felt jaebeom pull away from his chest yet again, getting fed up of the teasing and knowing it will end sooner if he just does what jaebeom wants.

 

 _"you will have me, kitten, don't worry, i just need to prep you firs-"_ \- jaebeom said before pulling away to reach for the lube.

 

 _"no, please, i want you now- i can take it, i promise, just-" -_ before jinyoung could finish, jaebeom was quick to wonder what the hell got into jinyoung, what has gotten into him to make him so needy in the first place, yet he would still not question it further besides making sure it really was all okay with him. 

 

 _"holy shit, jinyoungie are you sure? i don't want to hurt you." -_ and once again, jaebeom meant every word he said. he would never, ever purposefully hurt jinyoung, so even though he was needy and jaebeom knew he could have just gotten to playing around with him already, he wanted to make sure it was definitely, one hundred percent okay.

 

 _"yes, daddy, just **please** fuck me already" - _jinyoung confirmed, breath hitching at the final _please_  as soon as he saw jaebeom spitting into his wrist and reaching his hand down to his length, quickly coating it with it before he was ready to go.

 

jaebeom inserted his hard length without further pre-notice, jinyoung moaning in surprise as he felt the adrenaline reach him the second he felt jaebeom inside of him. when he was placed all the way inside of jinyoung's hole, the older leaned over to place a light kiss on jinyoung's jawline and ask is he was okay, earning another nod from jinyoung who was unable to speak due to continuously biting and sucking at his bottom lip, praying it wouldn't bleed afterwards. once jaebeom was sure that jinyoung was feeling okay, he began slowly thrusting in and out of him, jinyoung's instant reaction of whimpers and _"please"'s_ being immediately thrown around the room. jaebeom took a mental note of the sounds jinyoung was making as an order for him to go faster, and so he proceeded to pick up the pace of his movements.

 

and yet jinyoung couldn't complain, only furrowing his eyebrows as his eyes as his hand reached up to his chest, two fingers wrapping around each nipple before twisting it and tugging on it, only getting himself more and more turned on as if he didn't think it was possible to be more needy and turned on than he already was. 

 

 _"you're so sensitive, kitten, just look at you, so naughty playing with yourself like that. i bet you're close already."_ \- and to no one's surprise, he was right, in both of the statements he just made. _sensitive_ was one of the best ways to describe jinyoung, and in all honesty jinyoung naturally didn't think that much about coming until jaebeom mentioned it, knowing he needed the older's permission to do so. now that he has mentioned it though, jinyoung realised how _painful_ his growing erection was, and how badly he wanted jaebeom to _touch him_ there already. jinyoung didn't let go of his scarily sensitive nipples, only continuing to play with them as he couldn't seem to hold back any moans with jaebeom also continuing to thrust into him faster, harder, deeper, his hole almost literally getting wrecked and tortured and this time, he _really was_ getting closer and closer to hitting his high.

 

 _"yes daddy, 'm close, please touch me, please make me come- please-"_ \- jaebeom could swear he could get off just from hearing jinyoung's voice, and especially his moans. he sounded so needy every time, yet he also somehow managed to still sound pretty and delicate- jaebeom couldn't believe he was thinking this- always being the one to find the innocent things jinyoung did hot, and the one to think that actual hot things jinyoung did were cute. 

 

jaebeom proceed with his hand reaching down to jinyoung's hardened length, indeed very quick to wrap around it and pump it up and down at a quick pace, causing jinyoung's eyes to roll back and his back arch as he found it harder and harder to hold himself together. jaebeom noticed how much of a mess the younger had turned into by then, and how close he was to a point where he couldn't even control himself; so he ordered him to _come_ and jinyoung almost immediately did, showing that he had been holding his release off till whenever jaebeom told him not to anymore. once again, another thing jaebeom found hot that he probably shouldn't have. a guilty pleasure, i guess you could say, a secret fantasy, or whatever else you want to call it.

 

 _"i wanna feel you, please come inside me-"_ \- jinyoung was ashamed. so ashamed of almost everything he had said in the past  _however many minutes it's been since this started,_ and yet none of it was enough to stop him from turning into an utter mess at every single one of jaebeom's touches. even despite only just hitting his climax and coming all over his own stomach and into jaebeom's hand around his cock; making a mess of both of them, he still wanted to feel the older inside of him for as long as it was possible. could you really blame him though? jaebeom seemed to not only be good at reading jinyoung and seeing right through him, but he was so ridiculously good at almost everything else he did, _this_ included. so with that said, it was definitely justifiable. 

 

 _"jinyoungie, you're so hot- fuck- ah-"_ \- jaebeom said as he felt his climax hit him, for once being the one to do as jinyoung said and not the other way around. his thrusts got even sloppier once he had reached his orgasm, slowly after beginning to stop and eventually pulling out of jinyoung, making him gasp at how stretched his hole was, clenching in place in order to keep jaebeom's come inside of him and stop it from dripping out his hole.

  

 ----

 

"so, nipple play huh?" - jaebeom asked playfully once he was done cleaning both of them up. jinyoung's breath hitched immediately as the words left jaebeom's mouth, feeling his cheeks light up with multiple shadows of pink colours all over again.

 

"so. cat ears huh?" - jinyoung took a few moments to reply, trying to come up with the best way to respond to jaebeom's teasing and definitely finding the best way he could, earning a non-serious glare from the older as he himself pouted back.

 

"jinyoungie... stop teasing..." - he said, placing a light peck on jinyoung's neck before removing the black choker and the cat ears and wrapping his arms around him like he was ready to protect him from every danger of the world, softer than he could ever imagine himself being.

 

and with no doubt, jinyoung could drown in those arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> end notes: HOW WAS THAT? as some of you /who already know me/ know, kitty jinyoung is a big uhh,,, thing for me so writing this was really fun!! please leave me any comments & i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
